Kirby Adventures,Winter Episode,part1
by caitkitty
Summary: The first part of my own,kirby adventures,this winter episode starts on Katie,my OC's birthday,you can find a picture on my pics on


Katie is walking through the castle and a Waddle Dee walks up to her a note,she reads it and it says (Katie,come to Cappy Town when you get this letter!)."Hmm...An invitation to something..."She is about to exit throught the drawbridge,untill 2 gaurdsman waddle dee stop her.  
"You cant leave the castle untill you have permission from his majesty"  
says the left waddle dee."I dont need anything from that sad excuse for a king,so move it." she pushs the waddle dee aside and heads her way into cappy town.When she gets there,the whole town is decorated.Katie looks around to find somone,but she doesnt see anyone.As she walks,she sees a cake with her name on it.Just then,everyone(all the characters)pops out from hiding and shouts happy birthday."huh??"says Katie."Your not the best with the time arnt you,Katie?" says Tiff.then,a few cappies start handing her presents.each one she opened had great things in them.Meanwhile in Dedede's castle,the same 2 waddle dee reported that Katie left the castle without telling anyone.Knowing this made Dedede mad."Just how much is she gonna oppose me??"No one said anything."Waddle Doo,go to cappy town and make Katie come back to the castle!"Waddle Doo left the castle and headed to cappy town.back at cappy town,everyone was having fun.just as Katie was thanking everyone for the presents,Waddle Doo showed up."Katie,his magesty orders you to come back to the castle"  
says Waddle Doo."Really?well tell him im not coming,i should be free to come and leave the castle at my own will."Katie starts writing a note and gives it to waddle doo."here,take this to dedede" says katie."ermm,  
fine..." waddle doo heads back to the castle."maybe you should go back to the castle..." says tuff."hah,i dont care what dedede thinks of me,  
im not his slave,y'know,i dont take orders from anyone,im my own person"  
says katie.back at the castle,dedede gets katie's letter and turns red in anger."SHE WHAAT??"yells dedede."get me customer service!"Dedede buys a catching demon beast."Go to cappy town and fetch a girl in a white dresslike gown with a hood!" the demon beast heads to cappy down to capture Katie.back at cappy town everyone is enjoying cake and chatting.  
with others.then they all feel shaking."what now??" says Katie.a huge demon beast appears from the horizon,and all the cappy characters flee in there houses."whats that??" says Tiff."sigh,dedede must have wasted money on a demon beast because hes too lazy to come and boss my around again...im not too worried".but when it gets close enough to tiff,tuff,  
kirby,knuckle joe,metaknight and katie,they relieze how big it really is.  
the demon beast swings a net around and hits katie and kirby.then they both get up.and kirby,katie,meta knight and knuckle joe start fighting it,and easily win."hmp,some birthday dedede is letting me have..."says katie.a few hours later,everyone cleaned up,it was getting late,Katie says bye to everyone as she heads back to the castle.when she gets in the castle,Waddle Doo comes up to her and speaks in a concerned voice "Katie,his majesty wants to see you in his room...he didnt sound too happy." he said."sigh,fine..." said katie. waddle doo escorted katie to dedede's room."just where have you been all day??" says dedede in a voice thats trying to stay calm."Iv been in cappy town." says katie."and why"  
asks dedede. "well,its my birthday.did you forget?" she said."oh,well i guess i did..." said dedede."iv got a good present for you." he said.  
"hah,thats a first..." laughed Katie."Waddle Dee,throw her in the dungeon and make sure she cant get out!"orders dedede. "WHAT?? your keeping me in the dungeon? WHY??just how long are you keeping me in there"  
yells katie."as long as i decide!"2 waddle dee grabbed her arms and dragged her to the dungeon.when she door closed behind her,"OOH,WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR SO A GONER!!" she screamed.a few long hours went by,she eventually huddled in a corner and fell asleep... 


End file.
